The present invention is directed to supply driven fluid flow systems, and more particularly to a fluid flow system incorporating a water treatment system.
Water treatment systems are well known for providing filtered, treated water. These systems typically include an inlet for receiving untreated water from a supply line, one or more filters for treating the water, and an outlet for the treated water. The treated water outlet may be connected to a faucet that can be opened (i.e. “turned on”) to dispense the treated water. Currently, many water treatment systems can only be used with a “three-line” faucet that includes a first line for untreated water supply to the water treatment system, a second line that receives the treated water from the system, and a third line that receives untreated water from a supply source. This configuration serves to limit pressure on the water treatment system when ‘waiting’ to dispense water, because the water treatment system only experiences pressure when the valve on the faucet is open. Unfortunately, there are only a limited number of styles and options for three-line faucets, creating a need for a system that enables the use of a standard single-line faucet for dispensing treated water from a water treatment system while limiting the pressure on the system.